


Loving, Adoring

by CallMeHurricane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Love Poems, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHurricane/pseuds/CallMeHurricane
Summary: and sometimes water and fireclashes, always comforting theother, loving, adoring
Kudos: 1





	Loving, Adoring

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

the water is a cold thing,  
and the fire burns.  
but water can be burned, and  
fire can be watered, and  
them clashing, they get  
together as one, swirling  
on the ground, floating  
in the clouds, alive

they clash, but it's gentle,  
the embers of the fire dancing,  
the droplets of the water splashing,  
and together, they clash in a  
dance, entriwined in a flow

but then suddenly the fire gets  
hot, scolding, burning the ground,  
a volcano erupts, sputtering lava,  
and the gentle flow of the river  
cools down the earth, cooling  
down the fire until its just embers,

and then again, in a sad dance,  
they hug each other, loving, adoring  
the other, the fire crying lava,  
the water gently tucking a flame  
behind a rock, far away from  
the nature, lest it burn, and the  
embers calm, flickering in a slow  
dance, loving, adoring.

and sometimes water and fire   
clashes, always comforting the  
other, loving, adoring.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first poem/ work, review always appreciated


End file.
